


Monster

by PaperGhostie



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Curse, Slayers, Zelgadis Greywords - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperGhostie/pseuds/PaperGhostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, I have been watching about half-way through Season 1 of Slayers with my best friend again. She was pointing out the relationship between Eris and Zelgadis stating she believed that they had some 'history' between them. I don't think they have that kind of history, but here is my version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eris Can See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenerdycorgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdycorgi/gifts).



Rain was creating a soothing susurrus against the wooden roof of the stable where Zelgadis had hidden himself. The mix of hay, manure, and general equine musk was oddly a good smell to him… The young man sighed, shaking his head. _ Good? I know that I know more than that to describe this smell. Warm? Inviting? Anything other than just good, I’m more educated than that. _ He scoffed and tossed his cloak on top of the stack of hay he had forked into the corner. “I suppose that is the best that I can do for the night,” he sighed to himself.

 

He had given up on trying to enter the inn when everyone was staring at him at the pub. It was as if they hadn’t seen other races before. But, something else was different this time. He was a monster. They could sense that he wasn’t just a rock golem. He wasn’t just a human…  _ Demon. _ He nodded to himself. That’s why the old women looked wearily at his direction, men avoided glances, and women hid. He was now part Blow Demon. No matter, he would be able to get some sleep here for the night.

 

His ears twitched at the sound of someone entering the stable. He stood still and closed his eyes momentarily to keep his focus on his listening. The steps were meek and attempting to be stealthy. But, this person was not used to being quiet. A female from what the footfalls sounded, smaller, more delicate feet. He opened his eyes and walked towards the stall’s door. Stopping just shy of heading out of the stall, he grabbed his cloak and gave it a gentle shake. Before headed out of his temporary room, he slid the cloak back on, hood up. He heard the person stop near one of the first stalls in the building.

 

He coaxed more fuel to the lantern the innkeeper’s wife had graciously given him.  _ She is relying on me to guard this place in exchange… _ he reminded himself as he quietly. The person was closer now, probably to the next stall or two.  He stood on his tip toes to hang the lantern up on a hook that ran along one of the roof’s beams. His blue fingers felt along his sheath’s strap, before snapping it open. The lady was still moving closer, apparently not finding what she was seeking. 

 

He knew that she would probably be easy to spook if she was looking to steal. All he would have to do is show his face and threaten her with her sword a bit. He knew he looked and sounded scarier, that would make his job all the easier. He stood in the middle of the aisle that ran along the stable. He could barely discern a shadowy female figure.

 

“Who goes there?” the newly broken man demanded. He narrowed his eyes and watched in surprise as the figure drew nearer. His deformed ears twitched as he picked up minute sound that he felt he should already recognize. He frowned as a familiar smell was teasing his brain as he tried to place where… who he knew it from.

 

Pity-filled, honey brown met his as a white linen hood emerged into the light. She seemed to glow as she emerged from the darkness.her ink black slanted mane was still trying to blend in with the dark of the stable under the hood. He scoffed and murmured, “Erisiel Vrumugun…”

 

“Zelgadis,” she cooed. She was posing as an empathetic person. Disgust rose up Zelgadis’ throat. “I…”

 

“Cut your crap, Eris,” he growled, spooking himself. But, he couldn’t allow  her to see that. “The last thing nuisanceI need is your false sympathy. I know that Rezo sent you to find me. What did you not get enough  _ information _ from his little experiment on me?” His voice was stronger, firmer.  _ Could this be a sign that Rezo’s curse really worked in more than one way? _ He was stronger. He looked down to his stone encrusted hands and knew he was more powerful.

 

“Zelly,” Eris softly pleaded, “don’t be this way…” Her voice was hot wax to his ears, stinging, locking, and a nuisance.

 

“Don’t call me that,” he groaned. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation as he continued, “I am not your  _ widdle Zelly-Welly _ anymore, right? I’m just an experiment for you two, right?” He yanked his sword out of its sheath, accidentally throwing it across the stable. It barely missed  the brunette, causing her hood to fall back. A horse kicked at its stall wall before nickering in fear.  Her eyes more exposed in shock. He stood his ground and took in the sight of the shivering sorceress in white.

 

His eyes fell to the the silver shine of the sword stuck in the door of an open stall before looking back to Eris. She was covering her mouth and her honey irises were drowning in tears. He moved past her to calm the horse that was spooked. Eris collapsed to her knees, shaking in overwhelming fear. He could smell it off of her and the mare.  He growled and flattened his ears, “Are you afraid of me?” He released the mare’s halter and looked at the witch. She swallowed quickly and nodded, avoiding his gaze as he walked back to where he had been.  He watched her hands grasping at the flowing skirt of her dress. Her normally firm and proud shoulders shuddered in a weak effort to prevent the tears from falling.  Zelgadis was reveling in his new power; he hated himself for it.

 

“I’m sorry,” she finally whispered, before choking back a whimper. She buried her face into her hands and gasped a shuttered, slow breath. “I’m sorry. I…” Horror. Her face showed that horror was filling her heart.

 

“Yeah, I would be too,” he grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He passed by her, once more, going to the door that held his sword. One of other mares coaxed her sleepy foal to the other side of the stable , placing herself between him and her young.  _ They will all act that way from now on. They are animals, just like that horse. _ He gripped and freed his sword from the wood, before latching the door shut once more.  _  Or is it… I am the animal now? _ He glanced down the aisle at the shivering form of Eris, choking back breaks in her soft sob. He huffed as he saw the tearful eyes glancing back at him, over a trembling, shawl-covered shoulder.  _ No. They are the animals. I’m the monster. _ He yelled in anger. He snarled at the realization that he couldn’t be the way he was used to existing. He turned to her and waved her away. “Leave me!”

 

She flinched at his demand and began between sniffles, “Lord Rezo…”

 

“I don’t give a damn what your  _ precious _ Lord Rezo has to say, Eris,” he growled  He took a long breath, collecting himself. Slowly, he approached her. Achingly slow he offered her his free hand to help her up. Her eyes darted to the sword, then back to the offered hand. With a groan, he dropped the sword onto the hay and dirt floor, before kicking the sword back away from them. He offered both of his hands and struggled to correctly, gently murmur his pleas. “Eris,” he began before pausing. He continued as he softly spoke to her, “Please, leave here. I do not want to hurt you.” She gasped at him in awe. All too late, he realized that his hood had dropped down. He could hear her heart quicken at the sight. His nose and mouth were flooded by the thick cloud of Fear once more. It was giving him a headache. He pleaded, “Please…”

 

Her right hand slowly reached for him. He delicately gripped her hand with both of his rough, hard hands. Using him as an anchor, she tugged herself up to her feet . He quickly took note of the condition of his sword, noting that she was trying to look into his eyes. Just as he had secured his weapon into its sheath, she reached out and urged him to turn his face towards her. Fear had finally cleared mostly out. Her heart was still beating quickly, confusing him. He gave in and looked into her searching eyes.

 

“There you are, Zelgadis,” she whispered, humor warmed her voice. She was being kind. “You still have those beautiful eyes, at least.” She gave him a soft smile and giggled as she undoubtedly saw his cheeks redden. “You can still give us that cute blush, too!”

 

He groaned and answered in thinly veiled irritation, “I’m still human… well, part human.” He huffed and added, “Could you, please, refrain from making me feel like a child… or an exhibit?”

 

“Well, you’re certainly a sight,” she laughed, genuinely. She added as she gingerly touched his hair, “But, you’re not a child. How old are you now?”  _ What is she doing? _

 

He looked away, admitting, “It’s my fifteenth year.”  Glaring, he added, “You should know, being Rezo’s right hand.” He rose a brow as she closed even more of the distance between them. He felt as if he was becoming cornered by a predator. “What…”

 

Her breath hitched as she wrapped an arm around the back of his neck. “I wonder if he is where you get those eyes…” she purred. She leaned in with her eyes closed.  _ Okay, I believe I know what that is for… _

 

Zelgadis stepped back, holding the the witch at arm’s length. His voice was rough with agitation, his brow furrowed as he asked, “ What are you doing, Eris?” He felt her quake at the demand.  _ He had put her up to this. I know this. He wants me to stay for her. _ She mewled something that he couldn’t catch. “I’m sorry?” he flatly asked.

 

“You two look so much alike,” she stated. “I… If I can’t have him… perhaps with you… I am finally able to have…”

 

“No,” he stated. His voice became more chilled than the air outside.

 

She stuttered over her first word in awe, “Wha- What was that?”

 

“I told you no,” he continued in the same frosty tone. “I am not allowing you to fool either of us. You love him and we both know that.” Her face contorted in a mix of emotions. “I’m not going to let you use me to be able to just have ‘some sort of version of him’ or whatever you may call it. I’m not going to be a part of whatever you and him have going on. I’m sorry that whatever experiment or curse or whatever he did to me didn’t work in your favor, but it’s no longer your concern.” He gave her a gentle shove and pushed her away from him. “You are trespassing this property.”

 

“Zelgadis, you don’t understand…” she pleaded.

 

“I doubt that, Eris,” he sighed and grabbed his lantern. “Come on, I’ll guide you back to the inn; I’m sure he’s waiting for you in there.” She inhaled as if she were preparing to argue. “I told you, no.” She hissed through her teeth and relaxed beside her. He placed his cloak on her and guided her towards the inn.

  
They paused at the front door. She took his cloak off and offered it to him. Nodding to her in gratitude as he began his way back to the stable. Her voice was barely audible above the djinn of rain, “Zel…” He simply waved her good-bye.


	2. Fool in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelgadis establishes himself as a mercenary for hire and Eris must face this fact.

Zelgadis’ back  wasn’t subtle in its protest. The hay had become less billowy as he slept on it. In fact, it had become completely flat by the time he heard the rooster crow.  He sighed, realizing that the fragility of hay and straw would make them no longer proper bedding for him.  _ Well, it looks like I will need actual beds. I will have to invest in a mask. I cannot leave my back this way. _

 

One of the horses nickered in a greeting. He sighed and stood up. “I assume you’re the stable boy,” he called out to the entering male. He grabbed his cloak and continued, “ I’ll be out in a moment, but could you fetch water for the mare and her foal? She has been having trouble with that filly being playful with that bucket.” There was a pause, occasional shuffle of feet through  the dirt to a couple of stalls, and then the footfalls faded out the door of the stable. He sighed with relief and threw his cloak on. He had faith that the Innkeeper’s son was the regular stable boy, and a fine one as well. Of course, he would check on the horses first before going on to grab the requested water. 

 

With the available opening for no human interaction, he left the stable and the loaned lantern. The tow-headed lad waved good-bye to the hooded swordsman with a thank you. Zelgadis simply nodded an acknowledgement and hollered to the kid to keep up the good work. With that, he clasped his cloak’s brooch, thankful that the rain had not let up yet.

 

Footsteps kept sloshing behind him. He knew those steps and tried to ignore the sorceress associated with them. She was living in his past and he felt no need on trudging that up. Especially with someone who had a hand to make him look as he did now.  Another small series of footsteps and a whispered cloaking charm trigger word.  In another thirty minutes or so, the same voice would whisper a simple levitation spell. 

 

After two hours of walking and ignoring, he became fed up. “Eris, you should be with your Priest.” He stopped in the middle of the muddied road and turned to where he could hear her breathing, on the ground.

 

“I haven’t done what he asked me to do…” she admitted, dropping her cloaking charm. “He wants you to come back.”

 

“I’m not going back,” he groaned. “Didn’t I make that clear?” His ears flicked back under the hood. The whisper of the fabric on the tips of his ears covered what she had murmured. “What was that you said? I didn’t catch any of it…” Eris blushed in frustration and spoke slightly louder, still not that audible. He groaned and stepped forward towards her until he was just shy of being toe-to-toe. “What?”

 

She looked up at him and sighed, “Yes, to me, it’s obvious.”  _ Why is this fool standing here as if she can convince me that I should go back to the man who did this to me? _

 

“Then, why don’t you leave me be?” he groaned. He flinched as she reached to touch his face. “What are you doing, you witch?”

“I’m wanting to touch what my master has created with his own flesh and blood,” she stated, airily. Her golden eyes held a dreamy gaze in them as she leaned forward. The rain was starting to come down again, harder this time.  She stepped forward, head tilted, eyes closed.  With quick timing, Zelgadis placed his hand in front of his mouth, palm out. She glared at him after she kissed his gloved palm. “Zel…”

 

“It’s Zelgadis to you,” he corrected and stepped back. “Go to your precious priest,” he commanded and pointed her back towards where they had come from. The white was becoming translucent. His eyes darted to and from her body, face, and anywhere but her. “It’d be easier if you just flew there, too. You won’t be getting soaked in all that white if you flew above…”

 

Surely sensing his tension, she stepped back once and leaned into him. “You don’t want to see through the white?” she teased, snuggled closer. She faked a shiver as if the cold was finally getting to her.

 

“You want  _ him _ to see what is under the white, Eris, don’t lie to us,” he groaned and gently pushed her upright.  He nudged her forward a couple of paces before turning away from her. She mewled his name. He ignored and firmly bade good-bye. “Go away, stay away, stay safe, Eris.” She called his name again. “Good-bye, Eris Vrumugun.” This time he was knocked down as a bolt fired past them. “What was that?”

 

“Bandits?” Eris suggested and leaned up to cast a flame arrow. The magical bolt sizzles as it misses  its target a cloaked cat humanoid with a dagger as a sword and fear in its mismatched eyes. “What do you want?” she uncouthly bellows. 

 

The cat’s partner, an orc with an over-sized bow, mutters, “We just need some money to get through and head to his home. She and I are originally from the shore and…” The striped calico, slid her blade back into its sheath before fixing her skirt over it, once more. 

 

“Then, why aren’t you already home?” Eris groans. “Why would someone his size leave?” The cat’s ears flicked back as her blush crept past her tabby marked spots. She mindlessly cleaned her own face to comfort or distract herself.

 

“She was coming to my new village to visit me and ask me to help her with a pesky pest problem they have been having…” the orc growled, irritation not even veiled.  “What business is it of yours?” 

 

Eris opened her mouth, but Zelgadis quickly answered, “I’m a wandering mercenary, looking for work. She is the assistant of my former master, who wanted to make sure I will be able to find work. She sees me as a kid brother of sorts and, thus, is very protective.” He turned to look at Eris and grinned at her reaction. He murmured in a low, rolling purr, “Isn’t that right, Miss Eris?” She blushed, swallowed hard, and nodded. “So, I was wondering if you would need some help on you ‘pesky pest problem’?”

 

The tabby-calico perked up and gave a small smile, “Actually, since it isn’t just my field that is infected, that would be great.” She stepped forward and offered a passive, paw to Zelgadis. “I am MIlora Lightfoot, and this gentleman here is Garlek Saurhand. And, you are?”

Zelgadis knelt down to shake her paw and answered, “Zelgadis Greyword. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lightfoot.”

 

“Mrs. Lightfoot,” she corrected with a light giggle. “My husband is at sea, thus I have to grab Garlek myself. The big oaf doesn’t know his way to our village, so I have to guide him back.” She gently swatted at his leg, “He’s terrible at directions.”

 

“That’s why Cyrin and I have to keep you around, Milora,” he chuckled and rubbed the hood-covered head. “Do you trust him?” When the striped calico nodded with a smile, he sighed with a relief.  He gave Zelgadis a gentle once over before plainly looking at Eris. “I believe you are no longer needed, Miss Eris. We will take care of your brother.”

 

Eris looked up at the orc, to the feline, and finally to Zelgadis. Her voice was dripping with disdain as she answered,  “I… I suppose so… I will, let my Master know…” She sighed and disappeared, skyward.  Zelgadis sighed and rubbed his face.

 

“You don’t like her,” Milora mused before reaching up to pat his stony hand. “It’s okay. We’re all different, so we are all not going to agree on everything. Don’t worry, you’ll always have your past and you visit that whenever you need to…” She offered him an encouraging smile.

 

“I much prefer to look towards the future,” Zelgadis simply answered. “The past wasn’t that…”

 

“Good?” Garlek offered. Zelgadis nodded, pulling his cloak forward. “No worries about startling us on how you look, lad. I mean, look me, I’m not the prettiest thing to look at… That honor goes to Mrs. Milora.” Milora chuckled and patted his leg. “Looking forward is not a bad idea either, Mr. Greywords… I like to think that’s the best way to do things.” He shrugged and offered his hand to Milora. “Are you tired, ma’am?” She nodded and stepped up onto his palm. The orc cradled the sitting cat in the crook of his arm as he beckoned Zelgadis to follow them, the direction he had just came from.

 

Despite the bad taste the direction had left in the chimera’s mouth, Zelgadis was beginning to feel optimistic once more. They walked three hours past the stable he had spent the night in, where they came across a pub, surrounded by different anthromorphs and so-called ‘monsters’ (but not evil demons). Zelgadis was surprised when the people there didn’t even bat an eye glance their way when they entered. Instead, a lizard waiter approached the table with a notepad in hand and asked for their order. 

 

WIth Milora’s prompting, the men got sandwich, soup, and salads, where she simply nibbled on a basket of chicken and fish. She assured Zelgadis that she was going to take care of both him and Garlek. “Garlek is a family friend and under his watchful eye I’m sure you will do no wrong to my family.” She patted Zelgadis’ gloved hand. “And, Mr. Greywords?” He glanced at her from under his hood. “If you ever need to talk… just let me know, okay?” He felt the blush burn on his cheeks and quickly busied himself with the soup in front of him.

 

The calico giggled and waved off his embarrassment “There is no reason why a young man can’t find someone to confide in, and if it’s a little old cat lady, so be it!” She patted her stomach and sighed, “Perhaps land and ocean isn’t the only thing I need before we head on home…” Her and Zelgadis’ ears perked as they heard the clawed feet of the waiter approaching.

 

The waiter arrived with a dessert menu and the bill. “Would there be anything else for you folks today?” He had warmed up to the trio, especially after finding out that Zelgadis had a penchant for tea such as he did. “I see Mr. Greywords hasn’t finished that last pot I have brought for him. Perhaps something savory for the road for you two?”

 

“What could pose as a dessert for someone who doesn’t taste sweet?” Zelgadis thought aloud, to himself.

 

“I usually eat something like a lemon cake or a grassy thing. I know I can’t taste the sweet, but I can enjoy the other flavors…” she motioned for the dessert menu and gasped, pointing at an item. “I believe we need three portions of these, sir.” 

 

“The perk-me-up, an excellent choice, Mrs. Lightfoot,” the waiter practically chirped. “I’m sure you’ll be able to enjoy that…” He left to go fetch the order.

 

“Perk-me-up?” Garlek asked over his wine. “What in the world is that?”

 

“It’s a cake with cream cheese and coffee as its main flavors…” Milora answered, before filling her cup up of the tea Zelgadis was working on. “I like cheese and I can stand coffee… So, I thought, why not?”

 

“I believe others call that ‘tiramisu’,” Zelgadis answered. “It comes from the Southern islands where they have a better climate for making a smoother, sweeter cheese. None, the less, the cream and coffee complementing each other shouldn’t miss Mrs. Lightfoot’s specialized pallet.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Greywords,” Garlek began. His face was tearful and gleamed with joy. “I didn’t realize that you were so educated as well as so cultured… We’re so lucky, Milora….”

  
“I agree,” she giggled above her cup. “It will be interesting to see how a knowledgeable young man will fair near the center coast.”


End file.
